


Don't Lose Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Vlad is a creepy bastard, bit of badass Dani and Jazz, don't mess with a Fenton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad has focussed his attention on Maddie's daughter now that he knows his old love will never have him. But how will Jazz be saved when the whole of Amity Park believes her to be dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The worst days sometimes begin the best.

This was the case of one beautiful day in February in Amity Park. Jazz and Danny Fenton, the seventeen and fifteen year old children of the infamous Fenton ghost hunters, were on their way to school. At precisely 9:10 AM, the building exploded.

Jack and Maddie Fenton, the aforementioned ghost hunters, had been at the school for a demonstration on safety during ghost attacks.

You might be curious as to why and how this all happened. The _why_ would be a simple explanation. Vlad Masters, a powerful business man and former mayor of Amity Park, was still sore about his beloved Maddie not only marrying and having children with his former best friend after one of their inventions turned him into a Halfa, but he had also realized that there was no way he would ever get Maddie to be his. Besides, he still needed an heir – the perfect half ghost son – and Danny would never willingly come to him.

That left Jasmine, who looked so much like Maddie – beautiful, perfect Maddie – and who was still young enough to have healthy children of her own.

Vlad Masters was a sick man.

_How_ : He orchestrated the attack on the school, planting low-grade explosives underneath the foundation, and in the confusion that followed, Jazz Fenton disappeared without a trace.

Many people were injured – Danny and his friends were unharmed due to the young Halfa turning the three of them intangible – and his parents inventions that they had brought along for the demonstration were significantly damaged.

Officially, the death count of the Casper High bombing was narrowed down to just one student, one whose body was not found and was thought to have been destroyed. A little too convenient and suspicious, but for now, all the Fentons could do was grieve for their daughter and sister.

Vlad had taken Jazz to his home in Wisconsin – he couldn't have kept her hidden away in Amity Park – and he explained with a devious smirk that it had been he who had destroyed the school.

"It's just too bad," he said with a false expression of regret and sadness, "that your parents and brother had to be there."

She felt numb. Her parents and Danny… were dead? There was nothing left, then, and she resigned herself to her fate.

Obviously, if Vlad Masters was to marry his new prize, she couldn't go by the name she was given to by her parents, it would be too obvious. From now on, the public would know her as Sabina Masters.

* * *

Wasn't the wedding day supposed to be every little girl's dream? If it hadn't been for the groom, perhaps this day would've been magical for Jazz. Her dress looked like it belonged on royalty; the bodice hugged her tightly and looked as if it'd been crafted from tiny tea roses, and the skirt was on par with that of Glinda the Good Witch, practically floating around her.

She felt disgusted.

This was the day that her mother was supposed to help her get ready. This was the day that her father was supposed to cry as he walked her down the aisle. This was the day that her baby brother was supposed to give a toast and embarrassing speeches. This was the day she was supposed to marry the one she loved.

Instead, she was dressed and made up by a team of stylists and walked down the isle by some overshadowed Packer's football player (Vlad's dream come true, she thought dryly), and the only people making toasts were stupid business men who probably didn't even like Vlad. And to make it even worse, only one week had passes since she had been torn from those she truly loved.

I do intend to have my heir before I am too old," Vlad whispered in her ear as they walked out of the lovely mansion where the wedding had been held.

Despite herself, Jazz shivered. The creep wanted to make sure that he had his perfect son, and he was willing to do anything to make it so.

He left some time in the night; the place next to her in the bed was cold and empty when she awoke.

Some of the staff, at least half of whom were ghosts, came and helped her get ready for the day. She wasn't even aloud to bathe on her own, should she try drowning herself or slit her wrists with a shaving razor.

Clever Vlad, she thought to herself. He would take no chances now that he finally had what he wanted.

The room, even if it was her very own personal prison, was beautiful. The bed was large, larger than king sized, and the sheets were soft and silky against the skin. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with every kind of reading material you could imagine. For once in her life, Jazz didn't feel like reading a psychology book.

"Is there any way," she asked a ghost that had come to bring her lunch, "that I could get a pen and a journal, please?" Vlad probably wouldn't let her have them, but she could at least ask, if nothing else.

To her surprise, a ballpoint pen and a plain leather journal were delivered to her room, along with a note from her new husband, explaining that he would be out of town on business for the next week or so, and that he didn't want to return to an insane wife, so 'please, keep your sanity and write if that's what it takes'.

He really was keen on getting that heir.

Vlad still hadn't returned from his 'business trip', and Jazz did feel a little relieved about that.

At some point, she had grown bored of watching movies and reading books, and had explored her room. The closet was full of things she was pretty sure Paulina Sanchez would kill for, and the bathroom was probably as big as her room at Fenton Works. In a cupboard underneath the sink, she found at least a hundred boxed pregnancy tests – the really expensive kind – and that made her remember why she was even here.

She wasn't pregnant – her period had arrived a couple of days after Vlad left – but something stirred inside her. What was going to happen when she did have a baby? It was, after all, inevitable given the circumstances. Would she even be aloud to spend time with her own child, apart from all those high-class functions that Vlad sometimes went to?

She sank to the floor of the bathroom, resting her head against the cupboard, and let herself cry.


	2. Chapter Two

No matter how much she didn’t want to, it was time to put one of the pregnancy tests to use.

She and Vlad had been married for only two months now, and he seemed to be getting a bit impatient that she hadn’t conceived his perfect son yet.

Absently, Jazz wondered if the baby would gain his fathers powers, or if he would be more or less human with few ghostly attributes. Either way, she didn’t want to have this child.

The pregnancy test was positive.

“Oh, no,” she whispered softly to herself, gently touching her stomach. She didn’t realize how late it was until Vlad came into the bedroom. Upon not finding his wife in bed, he barged into the bathroom unannounced, startling Jazz so that she dropped the thin stick of plastic onto the marble floor.

“And what is this?” Vlad said softly. He strode over and picked the test up off the floor, studying it intently. Jazz looked anywhere but him. “You’re pregnant.” A statement.

She nodded.

“Yes.”

A grin spread across Vlad’s face, and she wanted nothing more than to shoot him with one of her mother’s ecto pistols.

“This is good,” he purred. “If it’s a son, that would be even better. But if not,” here he leaned in closer, “we can always try again.” And he left the room.

The pregnancy was progressing much quicker than it should. She was supposed to be, according to the ghost doctor (Vlad hadn’t wanted her to see any human physician in the even that his secret of being half ghost was revealed), only three or four weeks along, but was apparently six or seven. Vlad took this as a sign that the child would inherit his ghostly abilities.

Jazz just hoped it would be a boy. If it was, Vlad would be done with her, and she would be left alone, even if she wouldn’t be set free.

When it came time to determine the gender of the infant, no one was more excited than Plasmius himself. They traveled into the ghost zone to get an ultrasound done, so as not to raise suspicion.

The gel that they used for ultra sounds was cold at first, but warmed as the treatment went on. Jazz stared, transfixed, at the image of the baby on the screen – her baby. It was so strange to see the small life that was growing inside of her, and she dreaded letting her baby go.

“It would appear that the child is a female,” the ghost announced, and Jazz wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved that her daughter wouldn’t be Vlad’s chosen heir, or terrified. Vlad would surely want another child, determined to have his half-ghost son.

They left the appointment, Vlad fuming the entire way. He gripped Jazz’s arm almost painfully.

“As soon as the child is born, we try again. I _will_ have my son.” He hissed as he phased her into her bedroom from the lab below.

“Can’t you just be happy with this one?” Jazz demanded, yanking her arm away from him. “Why does it even have to be a boy, anyway?”

“You are so naïve,” Vlad sneered. “You just have no idea how the real world works.” He left her without another word.

Jazz’s eyes drifted over to a calendar hung on the wall next to the bathroom door, and she realized something.

It was her birthday.

It seemed like it took an eternity for her labor pains to begin, and yet, it also seemed like it was only yesterday that she learned of her impending motherhood.

Everyone always tells you that childbirth is one of the most painful things that you can go through in your life, and Jazz found this to be more than true. She wasn’t aloud anything to numb the pain just in case it interfered with the baby’s ghost powers. In the end, she lay on her own bed (a home birth wouldn’t make people question why Vlad and Sabina Masters hadn’t gone to any hospital to have a baby), covered in sweat, and holding onto her tiny daughter, who squalled at the top of her lungs when she arrived.

Heather Mary Masters. She had at least been aloud to name her child, as Vlad had not chosen any names for a daughter. He did, however, know exactly what his future son would be named.

The baby girl was so small; although Jazz was assured that she was of average size for a newborn. Her hair seemed to be a dark blonde color, and her eyes were the blue that all babies were born with. Whether they would change would be determined only by time.

* * *

 

_February_

Danny stared down at the newspaper, unsure of how to feel. Today had been his sister’s funeral – his only sister, the one who annoyed him and babied him, the sister whom he _loved_ – a funeral with no body waiting to be buried. And Vlad had the audacity to get married on the same day.

VLAD MASTERS MARRIED

_Wisconsin’s most desirable bachelor tied the knot today with his sweetheart. According to close friends of Master’s, he has been secretly involved with this woman for ‘at least two years’. We wish the newlyweds a happy marriage!_

Underneath the caption was a picture of Vlad with a woman besides him. Her hair was a light red, but Danny couldn’t quite make out her face within the photograph. He felt a bit sorry for the poor girl.

_April_

Vlad was on the first page again. Danny found it odd that he hadn’t come to Amity Park since the attack, or even done more than just send a fruit basket to the family in condolences. Probably too busy with his new family. Speaking of…

VLAD AND SABINA MASTERS EXPECTING NEW ARRIVAL

Oh, no, he’d _spawned_. Hopefully this kid wouldn’t be too bad. Or have ghost powers. Danny could only deal with so many Halfas.

_December_

VLAD AND SABINA MASTERS WELCOM DAUGHTER

_On December 3 rd, Vlad and Sabina Masters welcomed Heather Mary Masters to the world. The baby weighed seven lbs. at birth and is nineteen inches long. Good luck to the new parents, and best wishes!_

Danny smiled wryly at the page. So, Vlad didn’t get his perfect son yet, after all. Maybe he should drop by, whish the cheese-dick luck with the kid. Not that Vlad would be a very hands-on parent; he’d probably make his wife do all of the work, or even just get the girl a nanny.

He was distracted by his musings by a knock on the door. Sighing, he trudged over and opened it, and stared in shock at the appearance of the person who had knocked.

“Wanna give your favorite cousin a hug?” said a smirking Dani.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sadist I'm so sorry


	3. Chapter Three

Danny had in no way been expecting to see Dani again. The girl had flown of dramatically into the sunset, why would she ever return after an exit like that?

“Are you alright?” he asked the younger Halfa. “What are you doing here?” Danielle smirked at him.

“Well, traveling is cool and all, but gets kinda lonely after a while. I decided I wanted to hang out with you. Do you think we could convince your parent that I’m a long lost relative or something?”

Danny let out a tired chuckle before pulling the girl inside and closing the door. He gathered her into a bone-crushing hug, and she squirmed away after several seconds.

“Hey! What’s with you?” she demanded.

“My sister died.”

A moment of silence passed between the two, and Dani had no idea of how to respond to his blunt statement.

“I…” she began, but Danny shook his head.

“Please don’t say you’re sorry; I’ve heard that for the past ten months.”

Maddie and Jack Fenton were surprised at the appearance of the young girl that looked eerily similar to their sixteen-year-old son. Maddie looked to said son expectantly, and he smiled sheepishly.

“So, a couple years back,” he began, a little hesitantly, “this… ghost… kidnapped me and tried to clone me, and, well,” he gestured towards the young girl.

She wasn’t that young anymore smiled, still unsure of how this would even work.

“I understand that this is a little weird-“ Jack hugged her tight cut off her words, as well as her air supply.

“I can’t believe I have another little girl,” he murmured, and Dani felt tears prick in her eyes and tighten in her throat.

It would, naturally, be strange for the Fentons to claim the girl as their blood daughter; the entire town knew of them and their profession. However, no one could deny that they shared DNA; she looked nearly identical to their son – despite the obvious differences in gender.

The official story was that she was the daughter of one of Jack Fenton’s distant relatives, recently orphaned, and that Jack and his family had taken in out of the goodness of their hearts.

Many would shake their heads and say, “That poor family, they lost a daughter, you know.”

Later that night, when everyone else in the home was asleep, Danny stared at Vlad’s wedding picture on the old newspaper issue, trying to determine if the young woman was someone he knew.

She looked vaguely familiar.

* * *

 

Jazz was at least aloud to spend time with Heather. The newborn had a room to herself next door to her mother’s, and it was the largest nursery that she had ever seen. Little Heather was going to be spoiled by everyone.

She was only two months old, and already the most important little girl in the state. At least, according to the tabloids that plagued the news.

Heather was going to be a big sister.

Jazz had only found out that morning, and Vlad was out probably overshadowing businessmen to his own gain. He would return within the next three days, she had learned.

She hated him.

She usually made it a point not to hate anyone. Not her teachers, not the people who made her family’s name into a joke, not even that troll of a boy, Dash, who had been hitting on her and bullying Danny for longer than she could remember. But Vlad was different. He was so hard not to hate, with everything he had done to try and ruin her family.

Running a hand through her slightly disheveled hair. There was a charity function that Vlad was attending – not that he would ever do any real charity – and she was supposed to go with him. She didn’t want to go with him to the stupid event. The only attendees would probably be self-absorbed rich people.

But, anything was better than spending the night alone with Vlad.

And so she would submit herself to this affair, but in no way would she be pleased about spending her time amongst selfish (and morally bankrupt, more than likely) individuals.

That night came all too soon. Jazz stood awkwardly by Vlad’s side, trying not to interact with anyone, when someone familiar caught her eye. A couple in the gaudiest clothing stood laughing amongst the others. The woman had light red hair close to Jazz’s own shade, and the man’s hair was a blonde that almost certainly wasn’t natural. It was then that she realized just how it was she knew them.

Pamela and Jeremy Manson, Sam’s parents. Sam, who was Danny’s best friend. Maybe…

Vlad’s hand gripped her wrist, and she barely contained a hiss of pain.

“I know what you are thinking of,” Vlad said quietly. “Do not attempt anything foolish, or you might find yourself in a less comfortable position once we return home.

Jazz grit her teeth and glared at him.

“You’ll probably find some way to get rid of me once I’ve given you what I want, why does it even matter if you do it now? Oh, and by the way,” she added, anger bubbling within her, threatening to spill in the form of a scream. “I’m pregnant, so you can’t do anything to me if you want your ‘perfect son’ to be healthy.” Satisfaction at one-upping Vlad, however small a victory, settled upon her.

“You are even more similar to your mother than I had assumed,” the man said with a small chuckle, one of his hands caressing the small of her back. She tried to edge away, but his grip was like iron.

“Careful, darling,” she gave a sardonic smirk, “you wouldn’t want anyone to think we’re fighting.”

Vlad, however reluctant he might’ve been, released her.

“Do _not_ do anything that you will regret.”

* * *

 

A girl, another girl. Jazz sighed and rested her head on her knees. She didn’t know why the universe had suddenly decided that she needed to be punished for something that hadn’t even transpired. She wasn’t looking forward to giving birth again, or for the next time she would be carrying a child.

“Please,” she whispered softly, staring at nothing, “please be a boy next time.”


	4. Chapter Four

Danny’s two friends, Sam and Tucker, were lounging in his room after a long, hard day at school, discussing a multitude of things.

“And you’re sure that you recognize her?” Sam asked, leaning towards Danny, her violet eyes searching his face.

The dark eyed boy nodded.

“Yes. There’s – I just have this feeling. Dani is going to observe her for a bit, and I’ll intervene if necessary.” He said. “Just trust me on this, okay?”

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks, before looking back towards their friend and nodding.

“Just,” Tucker said slowly, “tell her to be careful, dude.”

* * *

 

Stella Julia Masters lay sleeping in her bassinet. She was only a couple of weeks old, and Vlad was already trying for yet another child. Jazz returned to her room, lost in thought. She sat down in a plush armchair and reached for the journal and pen resting on a side table next to the chair.

There had to be some way that she could get herself out of this situation. This wasn’t the first time she had contemplated escaping in the almost two years that she had been here. But once she had gotten out, where was she even supposed to go? Her parents and brother were dead, and she didn’t really have any close friends. She squeezed her hand tightly around the pen, gasping in shock and pain when it snapped and the cheap plastic dug itself into her palm.

She observed the small cut the broken pen made, and the tiny amount of blood welling out of it. She hadn’t even thought of turning the pen into something that could draw blood, but then again, why would she have thought of it before? She wasn’t suicidal – at least, not yet.

Jazz took the pieces of the broken writing utensil and hid them under the mattress of the bed, saving them for a later date, for when things got really bad.

Which was only four months later, at the realization of yet another pregnancy. But this one was different. She was having a daughter, yes, but a son as well.

Finally, Vlad would have his perfect half-ghost heir.

Heather was already showing signs of powers. Her deep blue eyes had flashed an unnatural green on more that one occasion when she was upset. Stella, meanwhile, had not done anything to even hint that she was anything but human, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t gain any supernatural abilities later on in life.

The days started to feel longer and longer as her third pregnancy progressed, and she found her thoughts drifting towards the hidden pen more often. She liked to think she was strong. She liked to think that she had researched enough about the human mind that she understood depression and that it would never affect her.

Of course, that last thought was rather ridiculous now that she truly thought about it.

Nevertheless, that pen was becoming more tempting with every passing day.

In April – over two years after she had come here – she reached her hand underneath the mattress, feeling for the sharp bits of plastic. They weren’t there. Feeling the cold dread of panic, she reached further; it had to be there.

“And what, may I ask, are you doing?” His voice was like ice, and his eyes flashed red momentarily.

“I-“ she began to defend herself, but changed course. “I’m looking for my pen. I’m going to assume that you know what happened to it.”

He smiled coldly.

“Naturally,” he said. “I can’t allow you to harm yourself, and in turn, my son.” He reached to touch her slightly extended stomach, and she smacked his hand away, glaring at him.

“Go screw yourself,” she growled.

Pain hit her in an instant, so quick it didn’t even register in her mind until a full ten seconds later. She clutched the left side of her face in shock.

“You do _not_ speak to me in that tone,” he scolded her as if she were a child.

He left her alone after that, although he sent in the staff to check in on her more often. Jazz started refusing meals, but of course Vlad would find a way to have an IV stuck in her as she slept.

She was going to get out of here, one way or another.

* * *

 

Dani wasn’t sure how this was going to turn out. Actually, she had no idea what she was doing.

She flew invisibly around Vlad’s huge house – more of a mansion, really - trying to figure out where the bedrooms were so that she could observe (spy) on his wife. She didn’t really remember the woman’s name, but she was sure that it was something as equally pompous as Vlad’s.

She entered a random room – yellow, frilly, and cute – and heard a toddler talking to one of her toys, a small brown bear. The little girl – Vlad’s daughter, more than likely - had dark red hair that curled slightly, and eyes so blue they almost looked turquoise. Dani had to admit that she was cute.

Suddenly, the little girl looked up, her eyes locking on the place where the young ghost girl hovered. Dani checked to make sure that she was invisible – she was – before staring at the girl in confusion. As she did so, she noticed that the blue eyes briefly flashed neon green.

Well. That was certainly unexpected.

She, however hesitantly, exited the room, finding herself in another one, though this one appeared to belong to someone much older than the small girl. A young woman with long red hair lay curled up on the bed, and on further inspection, Dani realized that she was in the early stages of pregnancy.

Dani peered closer at her, brow furrowing in confusion. She did look somewhat familiar, though she couldn’t place her. And then it hit her. She had seen this girl’s face on the countless photographs that adorned the Fenton household. And even though she was supposed to be dead, the girl in front of her appeared to be very alive (and one hundred percent human).

Jazz Fenton was alive, and she was here.

Danielle flew off, returning to Amity Park and the Fentons to tell Danny, Maddie, and Jack the shocking news.

**Author's Note:**

> The heck did I just write? Actually, I've had this idea in my head for the past year and a half, but have been a bit hesitant to really let anyone read it. Mostly because I have a sick, sick mind sometimes. But hey, this is fanfiction, plenty of people on here are worse off than me! Uh, I don't know how often I'll update, because this is sort of my side story to Harry Potter and the Fullmetal Professor, so maybe every few days or once a week or something. IDK. just... enjoy the insane ramblings of a fangirl.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor will I ever claim to. This will be the only time a disclaimer is shown.


End file.
